The Physiology and Assay Core will provide centralized assays of hormones and metabolites, as well as body composition measurements and measurements of O2 consumption to the Projects. Eleven aims in four projects will utilize this facility. The centralization of these services in one laboratory will enhance quality control, and provide economy of scale in ordering and using reagents.